


Rough Couple Weeks

by spacegayofficial



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, its a threesome yall. enjoy, panties used as a makeshift gag, spitting, who doesnt wanna get eaten out by javi while giving horacio a bj amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: After a particularly hard time at work, Murphy invites you to a dinner party along with a few other coworkers, including a certain Javier Peña and Horacio Carrillo.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Reader, Javier Peña/Horacio Carrillo/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok so, this was a prompt sent in from lannister-slings-and-arrows based on some wild anons cptnbvcks was getting. thank u to both for driving me to write this, it was a lot of fun honestly despite being kinda nervous I wasn't going to do the characters justice considering I have only seen a half dozen episodes of the show. Anyway, enjoy!

“Thank you again for hosting this, I think it’s just what we all needed,” you say to Connie as you eat the delicious meal she’d prepared. After a long couple of weeks of intense work, you were delighted when Murphy had approached you with an invitation to his apartment for a little dinner party they were throwing. You, Peña, Carrillo, and a handful of other folks from on the job were invited. It was a nice get together, with some good American style comfort food. You loved Columbian cuisine, sure, but sometimes a taste of home is just what you needed to relax after a hard time at work.

“Of course,” she responded with a smile, passing a platter across the table to one of the other guests.

You got the feeling of eyes on you, and casually looked around the table to see where that was coming from. And, as you had sort of guessed, it was coming from Javier. You looked back, and rolled your eyes, smirking a little bit. You knew what he wanted. He’d gotten it before, and his apartment was just down the way from where you were now. When you looked away from Javier to join in on a conversation, you made eye contact with someone else. Horacio. Oh boy. Again, you knew what he wanted, and he’d gotten it before, but with both of these men here… things could get pretty complicated pretty fast.

Since you’ve been here, you refused to let yourself get tied down with anything. That’s part of the reason you agreed to leave your life in the States. Follow your gut, do your job, live your life. It landed you in bed with Javi and Horacio a couple times each. You were very explicit with both of them you were not interested in anything more, that you were just doing what felt right, which also led you to believe perhaps they knew about each other’s encounters with you. That feeling deepened a little bit as they both stared at you.

You kept eating, though, chatting idly with your coworkers (and Connie). Once the meal was done, you got up to clear your plate and help Connie with the dishes. She of course tried to politely decline your help, but you insisted; you could get in on the drinks a little later, it was the least you could do to repay her for her generosity. You glanced out of the kitchen at one point and saw Javi whispering something in Horacio’s ear, both of them looking at you. You smiled politely at them before going back to helping clean up. That worried you a little. Maybe you were wrong that they knew about each other, and now it had come up and they were mad you hadn’t been honest with them. But you  _ told  _ them you weren’t going to be tied down. You didn’t want to cause any conflict.

Far too soon for your nerves, the dishes were done and you had no choice but to start mingling with the other folks in the living room. You joined your coworkers midway through their conversation, apparently talking about some strange or annoying people they’d encountered through the week, sitting in a chair towards the corner of the room. You saw Javi get up, pour himself another drink, then walk across the room towards you. God those jeans were too tight. Why does he always insist on those damn things? You could definitely see the outline of his dick through his pants. He had to know that, right? He knew you’d be here tonight, too; maybe he was just doing it to tease you.

“Hey,” you said, looking up at him.

“No drink?” he asked, offering you his own. Some gross bourbon or something. Not your style. He half-sat on the arm of your chair.

“Not yet, but certainly not that garbage,” you joked, pushing it back towards him. He shrugged, that adorable smile spreading across his face. “You and Carrillo look like you’re planning something, what’s going on?” you ask, smiling, glancing over at the other man and winking.

He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “I think… all three of us are going back to my apartment.” Your eyes widened a little, and a shiver went down your spine.  _ Jesus. _

“Well that’s awfully presumptuous of you,” you said quietly, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. He just looked back at you, expression conveying he knew you were excited by the notion. And you were. He really could read you like a goddamn open book. You sighed. “Alright, alright, sounds fun,” you admitted, putting your hands up in mock defeat.

He let out a small laugh and looked up, nodding at Horacio. You sat back in the chair and crossed your legs, squeezing your thighs together to try and relieve some tension rising in your core as you chatted away the rest of the evening with your dining companions. You had a couple drinks, and overall it was a great night, except for the hungry looks your two future partners were giving you the entire fucking time. It was distracting, and you were sure the entire room knew something was up. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Eventually folks started to meander out and head home. Once a few people had left, the three of you “conveniently” decided to leave at the same time, thanking Steve and Connie again for hosting and making such a delicious meal. You were barely in the door before Javi had his mouth on yours, his hands on your waist, with Horacio close behind, kissing a sensitive spot on your neck and grabbing your ass. You groaned, pulling away from Javi to speak.

“It’s been a rough couple weeks, boys, mind taking it easy?” you questioned, breathily, all three of you stumbling back towards Javi’s bedroom. Both of them had their fair share of kinks, but just as Connie’s American comfort food was just what you needed after the events at work, you just needed some sweet, calm sex.

Both of them simply grunted a response, seemingly agreeing. Javi grabbed the hem of your shirt, tugging it over your head and tossing it aside. Horacio worked on your pants as you unbuttoned Javi’s shirt, tossing it away as well. You ran your hand through Javi’s hair before turning around, quickly locking lips with Horacio, working on unbuttoning his shirt. You made it to the side of the bed, and both of them gently pushed you to sit, Javi pulling your pants down. You reached back behind you and unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor in the trail of clothes from the door all the way back here.

“Jesus, you’re already so fucking wet,” Javi mumbled, gently rubbing his fingers over the thin cotton fabric of your panties. You moaned softly, your hips pushing forward towards his touch.

“Of course she is,” Horacio responded, reaching out and running his hand through your hair. You reached out and started trying to unclasp his belt and unbutton his pants. “Always ready for me, aren’t you,  _ cariña? _ ”

You nodded somewhat blearily, focused mainly on the pressure between your legs right now, hands still fumbling with Horacio’s pants. Javi pulled your panties down your legs, and as soon as they were out of the way, continuing rubbing his fingers against you. You moaned out again, slightly louder this time, the sensation no longer buffered by a layer of cloth. You finally pushed Horacio’s pants down and out of the way, then grabbed at the waistband of his boxers. Javi dipped his head between your legs, kissing the insides of your thighs softly, working his way up to where you desperately wanted him. You took Horacio’s cock in your hand, earning a sweet moan from him. He stepped slightly closer, his hand still in your hair.

“Javi!” you moaned, as his tongue flicked over your clit, making your hips jerk forward towards his touch slightly. You swear you could feel his smile on his face as he worked his mouth over you. A gentle tug on your hair pulled you back to your other task. You looked up at Horacio as you swirled your tongue over the head of his cock, slowly starting to take him in your mouth, earning another delicious moan from his throat.

“That’s it,  _ hermosa, _ ” he breathed as you worked more of him in. While your Spanish wasn’t the best for someone who lived in Colombia, you knew terms of endearment like the back of your hand now, thanks mostly to situations like this.

You moaned around him as Javi worked two fingers into you, taking no time at all to find a sensitive spot to curl his fingers against. God, his fingers were so fucking long, and he knew exactly how to use them to absolutely devastate you. As Javi’s mouth and fingers sped up, you settled into a steady bobbing rhythm on Horacio’s cock, using your tongue to feel over the ridges and veins, like you needed to memorize the pattern. It wasn’t too long before you were moaning more emphatically and frequently around him, your walls squeezing down around Javi’s fingers.

Your legs wrapped around Javier, pulling him in tightly to you as you continued what you were doing, your rhythm slightly stuttered every now and then with how close you were getting. These two were going to absolutely wreck you tonight, weren’t they? Not that you’re complaining. So far this is exactly what you wanted. Javi’s tongue flicked over your clit again, then licked over it in tight, quick circles, which absolutely shattered you.

“Oh, Javier, fuck!” you moaned, pulling your mouth off of Horacio’s cock to do so. You came, hard, legs squeezing relentlessly around Javi as he slowed down slightly, drawing out your orgasm as long as he possibly could without going too overboard. As soon as you had the wherewithal to do so, you went back to the blowjob you were giving.

Your legs loosened around Javi as he moved to get up, undoing his own pants and pushing everything out of the way in one fell swoop, pushing you back on the bed. You made a small noise of protest as you were pulled away from what you were doing once again, but he quickly repositioned himself on the bed next to you so you could continue. It was a slightly awkward angle, but you could live with it for now; he couldn’t last much longer anyway. Javi started kissing down your neck, nibbling intermittently, doing his best not to impede your rhythm.

And you were right; soon after you all repositioned, Horacio groaned out your name and some string of words in Spanish that you didn’t quite catch, pulling you down on his cock a little further than your gag reflex liked, and came down your throat. You swallowed around him, fighting off your reflex as long as you could, helping him ride out his own orgasm. Once he was spent, you pulled your head off and gagged slightly, then gasped in a lungful of air.

“I said take it easy,” you teased, falling back into a more comfortable position as Javi continued his attention to your neck.

“I couldn’t help it,  _ mi amor, _ you’re too good at that,” he panted, running his fingers through your hair again as he leaned down to kiss your lips, tongue finding its way into your mouth.

You then felt Javi line up the tip of his cock with your dripping entrance, and you made a small noise in response, almost like a warning you were still pretty sensitive and, again, to take it easy. He slowly pushed in, though, taking his time and letting you adjust to his presence. You were plenty wet and ready for him after the incredible orgasm he’d just given you, so there was absolutely no discomfort, especially combined with his pace. You let out a hum as he pushed his hips flush with yours, and he let out a groan of his own. Fuck you loved it when they vocalized like that.

You kept making out with Horacio as Javi started to thrust his hips, slowly at first, working up to a slightly faster pace. The head of his cock brushed against that spot inside you that set you on fire every time he moved, making you moan into Horacio’s mouth. You reached up and placed your hands on his cheeks, then let one hand go back and run through his hair.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, and so fucking wet, baby,” Javi groaned, grabbing onto your hips firmly but gently as he continued to fuck you. You nearly screamed when you felt a hand come down and brush against your sensitive clit, your hips bucking and walls rippling around Javi in response. Your eyes opened and flicked down, seeing that it was Horacio who had reached between your legs, rubbing lazy circles around your clit. Your legs again found their way around Javi, clinging to him as he fucked you. Everything happening was quickly sending you spiraling towards a second orgasm, your moaning and breathing giving you away.

Javi moaned your name. “Fuck, yes, cum on me,  _ princesa _ ,” he growled, his pace speeding up somewhat, hinting that he was pretty close himself. The command did you in, though, and you moaned out again, your abdomen shaking somewhat as you climaxed a second time, your eyes screwing shut, holding Horacio’s face to you as you panted and rode out the rest of your climax. Javi took a shuddery breath, pulling out and cumming all over your lower belly, then falling to your side, catching his own breath. His hand reached out and started tracing over your collarbone, almost meditatively, and Horacio pulled away, sitting next to you and running his fingers through your hair.

“Jesus Christ,” you mumbled. You sat up slightly and moved your body further back on the bed so you weren’t hanging off of it and promptly collapsed again. They both chuckled lightly. Javi got up, coming back with a washcloth, wiping his cum from your skin. He pulled some boxers back on and went out into the living area, going to the kitchen.

“You thirsty?” he shouted across the apartment.

“Water would be great,” you responded. Horacio also got up, pulling on his own boxers before returning to the bed and sitting up near the headboard, taking your hand and gently pulling you up to sit with him, tucked under his arm. Just from a glance, anyone could tell this guy was strong, but all that muscle needs padding, you’ve learned, so he was great to cuddle with. Javi returned with a glass of water, handing it to you, and joining you two on the bed again. He sat on the other side of you, and you rested your head against his shoulder, taking a drink of the water.

“Y’know, I was afraid this was gonna suck, or at least be awkward,” you said. “It was not. And I would not complain if it happened again.”

“Noted,” Javi said.

“Maybe next time you won’t tell us to take it so easy,” Horacio mused. You laughed a little.

“Look, I dunno about you, but after the last couple weeks I’ve had, that’s exactly what I needed,” you said, your free hand resting on Horacio’s thigh.

“Was awfully nice, I’ll give you that,” Javi said.

“Yeah, you got all the pussy to yourself,” Horacio said jokingly, shoving Javi with his hand over your shoulder.

“Not my fault, you could’ve asked!” Javi argued back sarcastically.

“Alright, alright, if you’re just gonna fight afterwards, maybe we shouldn’t do it again,” you said, laughing, interrupting them before it actually turned into a real argument.

“Don’t worry, a little competition between the two of us might work out well for you,” Horacio responded.

“See who can get you to scream the loudest,” Javi added.

“Jesus, save your ideas for when we do this again, alright?”


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. Two entire weeks went by, painstakingly slowly. Full of stolen glances and silent questions of “when do we go again?” You couldn’t deny that you were excited, but so were they, and you could feel it whenever the three of you were in the room together. You figured when Javi invited you back to his apartment after work one Friday evening it was because the tension was getting too high, and at least the two of you could work out  _ some  _ of it, right? You agreed, and he drove you back to his place. But then you saw Carrillo leaning against his truck outside of Javi’s building and you realized this was happening, and it was happening now.

You playfully punched Javi’s shoulder, and he laughed. “You could’ve given me a heads up,” you said, shifting in your seat as thoughts of what could happen over the next several hours ran through your head. Did they have anything planned?

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise,” Javi replied, smiling over at you as he pulled into a spot and parked. “Or, what, you need some time to prep yourself to handle both of us?”

You rolled your eyes and got out. You wouldn’t lie, time to shower or something would’ve been nice considering this is… somewhat of a special occasion, but it was what it was. “I can handle you both. I did last time,” you said.

Javi laughed in a way that struck you as… foreboding, but almost in a good way? “This isn’t gonna be like last time,  _ cariña _ ,” he said, leading you up the steps to his door, where Carrillo joined you.

“You haven’t given anything away, have you?” Carrillo asked Javi.

“Nope,” Javi assured him.

“He hasn’t had time to, I didn’t even know you were going to be here until I saw you standing out there,” you said, following Javi with Carrillo following behind you into the apartment building.

You got to Javi’s door, and he slid the key into the lock, then looked at you with a smug grin. “You ready?”

“Jesus Christ, just open the damn door,” you sighed, starting to get antsy.

The three of you entered the apartment, Carrillo closing and locking the door behind you. The moment the door was locked, he grabbed your arms and locked them behind you with one arm, up against his chest. His free hand crept up to grab your hair right by the roots, pulling and tilting your head back. You made a quiet noise of surprise at the suddenness of the movement, but you were very much okay with it, and made no attempt to escape his grasp. Javier wasted no time unbuttoning your pants, his lips finding a sensitive spot on your neck easily thanks to the exposed angle you were being held in.

“Can’t hold back like last time, baby,” Javi groaned into your skin. Carrillo’s mouth found a spot just behind your earlobe that made you gasp.

“I don’t want you to,” you assured them both. “I really, really don’t want you to hold back this time.”

Both sets of lips removed themselves from your skin, and the two men exchanged a look. You could only imagine Carrillo’s smirk matched Javier’s. You would stand by your words, but you wondered for a split moment if that was the brightest idea.

Carrillo released your arms and hair for a split second to swiftly remove your shirt and bra, tossing them to the side before replacing his hold on you. “To get what you want you have to behave for us,  _ princesa _ ,” he all but growled in your ear.

You nodded and watched as Javi yanked your pants and panties down, and you stepped out of them. Javi grabbed your panties and pocketed them, which made you give him a bit of a teasing look. That teasing look was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity as he produced his handcuffs from his back pocket. Carrillo released your hair and put them on you, forcing you to keep your hands behind your back.

Javi then led you and Carrillo further into his apartment, and you were pushed to lay on your back on the couch. You smiled up at the two men, spreading your legs hopefully to invite them to do something. Anything. Both made an approving sound, a mix of a grunt and a hum. Javi walked back behind his couch, and Horacio stood closer to between your legs. Javi leaned over the couch, his hands finding first your sides, then dragging up to palm your breasts. You sighed, but it quickly turned into a moan as Horacio rubbed two fingers through your already wet folds.

“Definitely always ready for me,” he mused, mirroring what he said to you the last time you three did this. Your hips moved, grinding against his hand, and he chuckled. “ _ Necesitada _ .”

Javi bent down further, his neck craning somewhat awkwardly so he could kiss yours, nibbling at it gently, making you sigh again. “That true?” he asked. “You need us to fuck you?”

You whined and nodded. “Yes, please…” You pressed your chest up into Javi’s touch as he thumbed over your nipples, while you kept grinding into the hand between your legs.

That same hand between your legs easily slipped two fingers into you, and you groaned. Horacio’s fingers were thick, and they stretched you fantastically. He let out another noise of satisfaction.

“Why don’t you show us how back you need us to fuck you, hm?” Horacio said, his hand making a few slow, shallow thrusts before stopping completely, still buried in you. “Fuck yourself on my hand.”

That was all the encouragement you needed to start doing just that. You planted one foot on the couch to leverage yourself, then started moving your hips back and forth, fucking yourself on Horacio’s fingers. Javi watched as you did this, and pinched your nipples almost as a reward for doing as you were told. You moaned, rolling your hips, desperately wanting more. Unfortunately, though, you knew these two, and you knew you wouldn’t get more until they decided you’d done enough.

Javi leaned down again, kissing your lips in the process and nipping at them, but the true purpose was for him to reach lower on your body. You let out another moan as his fingers brushed over your swollen clit, which was throbbing in need of attention. You started moving your hips faster, starting to feel that coiling in your belly a little more intensely. Your walls rippled around Horacio’s fingers at the added stimulation.

“She likes that,” he said to Javi, who chuckled in response.

“I know,” he said. “That’ll make you cum for us, won’t it?”

“Yes,” you gasped, biting your lip. Your eyes fluttered shut as you focused on the feeling of their hands on you, Javi’s lips occasionally ghosting over the skin of your neck, Horacio’s fingers twitching to be more crooked as you fucked yourself on them. It wasn’t too much longer of this before you crested, working up to it with more feverish movements of your hips. You cried out, your walls squeezed tight around Horacio’s fingers, and Javier’s fingers slowed to work you down from your high. Your hips fell back onto the couch, and you caught your breath.

You opened your eyes, and Horacio was practically tearing his shirt off, followed by his pants, his thick cock springing from its confines as he did. He roughly grabbed your legs, pulling them to make room for him on the couch, where he sat down, grabbed your arm, and pulled you over to straddle his lap, facing him.

You leaned forward, kissing him for a moment before looking up and back at Javier. You looked back to Horacio, then back at him.

“I want both of you,” you breathed. “At the same time.”

There was a split second where they both looked at you in surprise, but before you could ask again, Javi was sprinting back to his bedroom to grab something, shedding his clothes on the way, and Horacio had grabbed your hair again, pulling you back to kiss him. He dragged your bottom lip between his teeth, and with his hand not in your hair, he lined up his cock with your soaked entrance, and pushed your hips down, stretching you over him. You moaned out, his cock stretching you further than his fingers had by quite a bit. You heard Javi’s footsteps come back into the room, and he stood behind you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your panties that had been previously pocketed by Javi be tossed on the couch next to you. Horacio moved forward a bit so you could lay forward at a slightly steeper angle.

With that, you heard a click, then felt cold lube and a finger rub up against your ass. You hummed, relaxing your muscles as much as you could so Javi could work a finger into you. You moaned quietly as he worked his finger in and out until it was moving smoothly, without resistance, adding more lube as necessary. Then he added a second, gently working you open again the same way. After what seemed like an incredibly long time, you groaned, your voice tinged with frustration. Horacio wasn’t moving, and two fingers in your ass wasn’t gonna get you anywhere.

“Please… please, I need you to fuck me,” you whined, grinding back into Javi’s fingers, making Horacio groan at the friction you caused with the same action.

“Ask me again all pretty like that,” Javi ordered, his fingers still slowly moving in and out.

“Please, please, I need you both to fuck me,” you begged, looking over your shoulder at Javi. “Please fuck my ass.”

Javi removed his fingers making you whine again, but that was quickly remedied as his cock, slick with a generous amount of lube, pushed into your tight hole. You both moaned, you at the stretch, Javi at the tightness.

You felt like you were being split open, but completely, absolutely full at the same time. It was incredible, and some very fuzzy part in the back of your mind knew nothing would ever live up to this. But that didn’t matter, because it was happening now. Hell, it had happened twice at this point, who’s to say it won’t happen again?

You moaned out again as Javi settled in, thrusting his hips a little bit. “So fucking tight,” Javi hissed, his hands settling onto your hips to move you a bit against both of them, dragging another noise from Horacio.

“Fucking perfect,” Horacio groaned. He rolled his hips up into you, and you couldn’t hold back another moan. Every move they made felt ten times more intense than it would normally, and you weren’t sure if it was because you’d just had an orgasm or if this feeling of being so full of both of them was just that much better. “You’d let us do anything to you, wouldn’t you,  _ hermosa? _ ”

You groaned again and nodded. “Fuck, yes, anything,” you agreed, almost too emphatically, then, in hopes to get them to start moving, you moved your hips, all three of you moaning in unison.

That, apparently, is all it took to get them to just… destroy you. Horacio started fucking up into you at a brutal pace that made you see stars, and Javi, while moving slightly slower, was fucking you deeper given he had a little bit more room to move. You were practically screaming right out of the gate, your second orgasm building in your core quickly.

Javi leaned forward and kissed the back of your neck, and you could feel the smirk on his face. “Shh, you’re gonna let the whole building know what a good slut you are,” he growled in your ear. “But maybe you want that. Let the whole world know how good it is to have both of us fucking you at the same time?”

You tried to stifle your next moan, so it came out choked off, but you couldn’t. The tip of Horacio’s cock was ramming into a sensitive spot over and over again, and you were getting closer and closer to an orgasm with all this stimulation. Horacio let go of your hair suddenly, replacing that same hand around your throat. His other hand reached for something that was just out of view. He wasn’t squeezing, but it was still thrilling, and you moaned again.

“ _ Abre la boca, _ ” he commanded, and you complied, opening your mouth for him. His mouth twitched up in a smirk, and he seemed to get an idea other than what he was initially planning to do. Before you even had a chance to give him a questioning look, he spat in your open mouth. You immediately closed your mouth and swallowed, opening it again to show you did. His smirk only widened. “Good girl. But you’re still being too loud.”

With that, his other hand came back into view, and he stuffed your panties in your mouth as a makeshift gag. You made a whining sound, almost disappointed they felt they had to gag you, but nonetheless the action sent a new wave of pleasure through you, and based on the sounds still coming from both men fucking you, it didn’t go unnoticed. With one hand still gently around your throat, Horacio’s now free hand went down between your bodies, the pad of his thumb finding your clit. You cried out, muffled by the fabric in your mouth, your muscles squeezing around both of their cocks at the new stimulation.

Your eyes squeezed shut, the stimulation absolutely incredible but teetering on being too much. It was intense, they were intense, but god you loved it. You knew they could do anything to you in this moment, but you trusted them so completely, and knew they wouldn’t take advantage of the situation. Being able to let go like this and just let them make you feel good… that was amazing.

You let out another moan, higher pitched, trying to communicate that you were getting close. They had to be, too, your suspicion backed up by their noises becoming louder and more frequent, and their paces stuttering every now and again. Horacio squeezed around your throat ever so slightly, and you let out a whimper.

“C’mon, cum for us,  _ princesa _ ,” Javi grit out. “Fuck, gonna fill you up, feel so good...”

You nodded as best you could in Horacio’s grip, but you still wanted to hold back. You wanted this to last forever, honestly, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. Horacio started working his thumb faster, harder against you and it didn’t take more than a few seconds of that to get you to crest a second time. You let out a sob, this orgasm being infinitely more intense than the last, no doubt thanks to how full you were. Javi and Horacio groaned out, too, as you squeezed hard around them, riding out your high with them filling you to the brim, still. A longer, quieter noise escaped you as they continued to fuck into you, only stopping when they stilled after a few more rough thrusts, and you felt an entirely different kind of full. Javi was the first to pull out, making you whimper again at the now unwelcome empty feeling. You felt his cum drip out of you, and clearly he saw it, because he let out another approving hum. Horacio let go of your throat and took the panties out of your mouth, and you flexed your jaw, then smiled at him. He pulled you forward into a soft kiss, before gently rolling you off of him and onto the couch.

Javi approached, then, and also gave you a kiss, but with his next action you got the distinct feeling this night was not over. His hand dipped between your legs, gathering some of both his and Horacio’s cum (and you supposed technically some of your own) on his fingers, and brought it to your lips. Without even a second thought, you took them in his mouth and sucked them clean, swallowing what you licked off, and Javi let out another quiet chuckle and shook his head slightly.

“What the hell I did to deserve you I will never know,” he said, taking his fingers back and kissing you again before wandering to his pile of clothes just outside of his bedroom, picking up and rooting through the pockets of his jeans.

“Well, for starters, you look like that,” you responded, and they both laughed.

“You okay,  _ cariña? _ ” Horacio asked, looking over at you as he lounged back on the couch.

You nodded. “Fantastic. And why do I get the feeling we’re not done?” you asked, smiling back over at him.

He tilted his head slightly. “Good guess.”

Javi cleared his throat, looking around the apartment. “Carrillo?”

“Yeah?”

“Help me look for the keys to the cuffs?”

You froze. “Javier.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I had them in my hand when I got in the truck,” Javi assured you.

“You have got to be kidding me. I am not going back to the embassy with you to unlock these,” you warned him. Horacio stood to help him in searching for the keys. If you could, you would have buried your face in your hands. This is not happening. After his jeans, he looked through the pockets of his jacket. No luck.

Javi pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. “I’m gonna go check the truck, I’ll be right back, I am so sorry,” he said quickly, practically running out the door and down to his truck. You slumped back on the couch.

“If he doesn’t have those keys I’m gonna strangle him to death with these cuffs,” you mumbled. Carrillo laughed.

After a few excruciating minutes, Javi returned with the small key to the cuffs dangling between his fingers. “Fell between the seat and the center console.”

“That was close, Peña, I was just plotting your murder,” you told him, sitting back up. He came up to you and clicked the cuffs open, and you rubbed your wrists where they were. Javi laughed.

“I wouldn’t blame you for that,” he responded.

“Now you gotta make it up to me,” you said, giving him an expectant look. He looked over to Carrillo again, then shrugged a bit, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“I think I can think of a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a part two of this planned, but I haven't started it yet and I have no timeline as to when I will have it done. In the meantime, though, if you have any requests or ideas, please send them my way! I'm spacegayofficial on tumblr as well!


End file.
